the Diary of Alice Cullen
by mil and alli
Summary: this is the every day life of Alice and Jasper Cullen, writen in a diary form. All characters are human. enjoy hope there are some bits that make you laugh please review!
1. Day 1

Chapter 1

Day 1: Tuesday 13th of April 2008

Today I woke up next to my loving husband Jasper as usual but he wasn't as calm and relaxed as he usually is, I decided to let him tell me instead of me ask him the many 20 questions so I got up and went into our kitchen to make him his favourite breakfast bacon and eggs.

As I was cooking at the stove Jazzy came up behind me as I turned around I knew he was still not his usual self so I walked over to him and gave him a big hug as I pulled away I asked him if he was feeling ok and that he looked unwell, he replied with a small half hearted I'm fine, and that is when I knew that he was the complete opposite of fine, Jasper never said I'm fine unless he was not he usually said excellent or perfectly happy. He sat down at the table and I brought him over his breakfast as usual I sat opposite him so I could look at him but today something really wasn't right.

Just as I started to eat jazz spoke in a low voice one I have never heard before,  
as I started to process what he was saying I realised I had dropped my knife and fork and that I also had tears streaming down my face I still couldn't really take in what he was saying as I pushed past him and ran upstairs into our room and shut the door the whole time my tear filled eyes where blurry and I could hardly see out of them.

I just laid down on our bed and cried and cried and cried I didn't even realised I had fallen asleep until I heard jasper whisper "Angel" sweetly in my ear I believed that what happened before in the kitchen was all a dream or should I say a nightmare, but when I woke up to find myself lying on a damp pillow soaked with my own tears I knew it was definitely not a dream.

Jasper continued talking the first thing he said was "I'm sorry" I wanted him to stop talking I wanted every part of this not to be true but I knew sadly that every part of this was true Jasper had lost his job, his job that would ensure that we had a home, if Jasper no longer had a job we both no longer had a house.

Jazz and I hardly spoke for the rest of the day for he was reading the papers searching for a job that he could apply for, I knew I would also have to apply for a job now if we wanted to find a suitable house. I aimlessly walked around the house wanting the dark cloud over my head to just go away finally there was a familiar noise that broke the silence I only realised what it was when Jazz said politely "can you get that honey" then I woke up from my daze and went over to the phone which was ringing. I started by saying "Hello Alice..." but before I could finish the sentence a rough deep voice interrupted me, "Alice hi I'm sorry to bug you but its Phil Brown your husband Jasper's old boss."

I was just about to scream and totally loose it when he finished talking, "I'm so sorry dear but since Jasper lost his job we need the keys to your house as well because as you well knew I own your house and it was given to Jasper as part of his salary package if you can be moved out by Friday afternoon that would be great, sorry again Alice and good luck to you and your husband in the future." I then hung up.

I went over to jazz to tell him what Phil had said, after I had finished talking, we had a very deep conversation saying that eventually everything would be ok but first we had to get out of the house, we had three days to make sure we had everything we would want and need and then sell off the things we couldn't bring with us. It was going to be one long week. About an hour later Jasper and I sat down in front of the TV not really watching the game show that was on while picking at our toasted sandwiches.

We both jumped to hear the phone suddenly ringing and this time Jazz got up which I was very thankful for I don't think I could handle talking to Phil or someone telling us they would be here on Friday to move our stuff, but surprisingly Jasper turned to me and said "it's Rosalie do you want to talk to her?" and of course I did she was like a sister to me, we have been best friends since grade 8.  
We are now both married to our high school sweethearts and still love to chat for hours on end.

I took the phone upstairs into my room and told Rosie everything that happened today, she was shocked to hear that Jazz lost his job but even more shocked to hear we had lost our home, we talked for another half an hour and then she told me she would be back after telling Emmett her husband. When she came back she said "Em said he had an idea but he won't tell me he will only tell jazz and so now he is sitting next to me with this evil smirk on his face so he must of actually thought about this plan it might even be good but that would be a first then wouldn't it?" Then I heard Em finally get what Rosie was saying as he said "hey I can be good sometimes I'm not all that evil C'mon babe you know me better than that." Rosie was laughing her head off and she still was laughing as she tried to explain to her husband that she was only joking.

Rosie and I decided it was time for the guys to have their time on the phone and so they could discuss what we hoped would be Emmett's brilliant plan. I walked downstairs to where Jazz was sitting and said "your brother has a plan, have fun with that." I handed him the phone and walked upstairs laughing something i didn't think was possible today under the circumstances, but somehow the dark cloud above my head had changed into a light grey cloud so i knew talking to my friend cheered me up. I was tired even though I had slept earlier so I had a nice hot shower and then went to bed knowing that jazz would be along after he and Emmett finished planning whatever it was they were planning.


	2. Day 2

**We hoped you liked the first chapter of our story because as many of you out there are addicted to twilight and loved reading fan fictions about the wacky things the Cullens get into.**

** So... We decided to give it a shot**

**DISCLAIMER: sadly we dont own the twilight characters that lovely lady Stephenie Meyer does**

**Enjoy**

**From Alli and Mil**

Day 2: Wednesday 14th of April 2008

The next morning I woke up to find Jazz already down stairs making breakfast and I knew this was his way of apologising for everything that happened yesterday. I slightly stumbled down the stairs since I was still half asleep but was soon totally awake, Jazzy was making pancakes my favourite, the sweet smell was filling the kitchen, I had almost forgotten about what had happened yesterday until I saw the boxes. Jasper had already started packing while I was asleep, I went over to him and said "good morning sweetheart, how much sleep have you had you look so tired, you did get some sleep didn't you?"

Jazz replied very sleepily "yes I got some sleep but not very much." And that was when I remembered what happened last night before I went to bed Jazz and Em were planning something "so how was your brother last night was his plan sane?" the smile on Jaspers face said it all Emmett really did have a good idea.

"You know how Em and Rosie have a big house" Jasper started saying and that's when it hit me, before I knew it I was jumping around screaming, I went over to jasper kissed him and told him that I thought Emmett was a genius, I didn't even let him finish but I knew I had guessed right when he said "Rosie and Em have already agreed to come and help us move everything in, see I told you that everything would turn out perfect."

We sat down to breakfast and ate quickly Jazz makes the best pancakes so they disappeared fast. Then we both got down to work after I rang Rosie to thank her, she told me not to waste time packing furniture unless it was an heirloom or special to Jazzy and I, food would not go to waste and clothing was a must even though we would go shopping at any spare time. Jasper has already got a new job working for Em at his store, Emmett owns the Cullen Produce Store and he was more than happier to have his little brother working along side him.

As soon as I got off the phone from Rosie I started packing the clothes, all of Jaspers clothes fitted nicely in one suitcase where as my clothes alone fitted in two suitcases and I had to jump on top of each bag just to get them closed. Jazz even had to come in and help me do the zip up, with me still sitting on the bag or it would just spring open and send clothes everywhere. The third bag was filled with shoes. Jazz says I have enough clothes to start my own mini shopping mall and he probably is right.

When ever Rosie and I catch up we always end up at a shopping mall no question about it. I think Jazz is scared now I'm going to be living with her we will go shopping every day.

By the end of the day we were completely packed and ready to go and it was only Wednesday, but we still had to sell our furniture and say our goodbyes to friends.

**hope u guys liked this chapter. the next chapter will be finished soon.**

**review so we know how we are going, thanks!!**


End file.
